


谁的目光注视着

by key0705



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key0705/pseuds/key0705
Summary: "If equal affection cannot be, let the more loving be me.""如果没有相等的爱，那就让我多爱一些吧。"
Relationships: BTT×TT





	谁的目光注视着

/小星星设定背景

/圣诞贺文，浴室play有

/想不到了没啥好说了直接就开始吧！

***

"以上就是圣诞电影金曲《Silent Night》,由知名歌手BTT所演唱,而他的御用词曲创作者C,也不遑多让的采用不同以往的全新曲风,与BTT的歌声交织成为圣诞节的一大亮点……"

电视画面中的女主持人甜美一笑,在歌曲介绍完毕后欢迎嘉宾入场。获邀参与节目现场的粉丝举着写上了名字的荧光立牌,尖叫声此起彼伏,欢声雷动。

走出后台的男人从一举一动到一颦一笑,紧紧勾住了所有人的心,连女主持人都险些绷不住表情,颊色绯红。

BTT一出场就宛若带着魅惑气场,慵懒性感的穿搭风格一下子和现场持续放送圣诞新曲形成反差,姿态却意外地优雅得体,教人难以捉摸。

女主持人很快地寒暄了几句,开始了她今天的采访,这首歌曲让电影《Last Christmas》的热度席卷全球,上映首月就夺得三亿的高票房佳绩,而国民偶像兼歌手的BTT却选择在电影上映后才进行官方宣传,令人百思不得其解。

"请问您当初没有选择在电影上映前进行宣传,是有什么样的打算吗?"女主持人微笑着发问,BTT稍稍思索了一下便很自然的接口:"当然是为了给我所有的粉丝一个惊喜。"如此说着的BTT对着镜头眨了个眼,现场的粉丝群起鼓噪,个个都融化在那撩人的眨眼中。

"对于这次的词曲创作,"BTT神色微动,微笑不动声色地敛为认真的模样,女主持人心头一跳,差点没结巴:"您一贯地请本年度网络流量最高的C来替您编写,而C依旧保持神秘,不愿露面,您对此有什么看法吗?"

"他是我最重要的人,我今天能够站在这里,都是因为有他在背后支持。我愿意尊重他的决定,这一次电影的词曲创作也是我代表导演去邀请他的。今后我也会一直采用他所写的歌来发行我的每一首单曲、每一张专辑。"

女主持人有些诧异,随后笑着说:"看来您真的很喜欢他。"

BTT的恋人就是C,这件事在演艺圈是众所皆知的,因此在BTT似是想起什么般,眼底堆满了藏不住的笑意,粉丝依然被那份不由自主散发的浓情蜜意给甜得想哭。

很快的来到了最后一个问题,大概是制作人特意留在最后的,和C有关的问题,"最后想请教您,C自己本身也是网络歌手,请问您本身有明年和他进行合唱的打算吗?"女主持人问道。

"当然是取决于他的意见了。"BTT瞇起眼睛,现在有很多人想挖一挖有关他护在身后的C的相关资料,所有东西都能够成为记者与狗仔爆料的素材,亦或是半真半假的新闻炒作……

BTT没办法完全控制,但至少,大至相貌小至户口记录上,C的数据都是不可能被泄露的,谨慎的控管消息,只为护他的人周全。

刺探C是否要露面与BTT公开合作的媒体变多了,BTT在后台换装时一面想着。

但那是不可能的。

他的数据、C的数据都是经过窜改的,他们的身份不能为世人所知,BTT自然也知道目前的情况是委屈了C,但那个人早就习惯了这样的生活。

出门要戴上口罩,早早可以用隐形眼镜替代的厚重镜片却被那个人留做变装道具,他不能上街,也无法和其他人有任何深入的往来,BTT甚至没有聘请一个经纪人或生活助理,只为了不让那个人遭受舆论波及。

因为BTT并不是拥有正常身份的人类。

身为外星人的他,可以读心又可以改变人类的部份记忆,甚至能够操纵天上星星。但是他的能力也不是万能的,一味仰仗着能力只会弄巧成拙,所以他只能在能力所及的范围内,让那个人能过得舒适。

真的舒适吗?配合着自己过着茧居的生活,那个人真的能发自内心的说,自己是快乐的吗?

***

BTT在赶完两个通告后让保姆车接送他回到住处,深夜两点的屋内留了一盏暖黄色的夜灯。夜灯下的布艺沙发上睡着一个人,柔软的金发将他的五官衬得精致,长相却与BTT如出一辙。

大概是冬天的缘故,只裹着一条毛毯的金发青年缩了缩手脚,因为睡颜而略显稚嫩的脸庞让BTT忍不住上手摸了一把。接触到掌心温热的青年下意识在BTT的手上轻蹭,搞得后者心猿意马,想拉着人干一点不正经的事。

最后BTT还是认命地把青年抱上床,亲昵地吻在微张的柔软唇瓣上以后就洗澡去了。

他们是交往了一年的情侣。

BTT一开始也没打算长住,只想复制人类的外表并利用人类的身份好好的四处享受,反正,寻遍整个宇宙也没有他的归处。但是这个人——TT给予了他一个能够回去的、令人安心的"家"。

TT嘴上埋怨着,总是假装自己很讨厌的样子,想摆出冷漠的神情却一不小心破了功,每一句唠叨都能感受到几近满溢而出的关心与温柔。

谁能不为他沉溺呢。

BTT将一天的劳累疲乏用热水冲去,事实上,他的身体能力大约是人类的两到三倍,即使长时间消耗体力也能保持精神,但这几日他不仅要赶着参加各大影城的首映会,工作也纷至沓来,再加上暗中操控话题风向不让太多人挖掘C的真面目……诸如此类庞大的工作量,是他也会显露出疲态。

但这些都值得,为了TT,什么都值得。

BTT套上轻便的家居服后离开浴室,正巧撞见走廊上刚起床的TT,"…回来了?吃过晚餐了吗?"TT揉了揉还睁不开的眼睛,迷迷瞪瞪地打了个呵欠。"我煮了些热了就能吃的东西…你宵夜别吃太多应该还行吧?偶像需要自我管理什么的……"

冬天的温度和被窝的温差相当明显,TT忍不住打了个哆嗦,BTT快速地拿起今天赞助方给的冬装样衣给TT披上。

"怎么这时间点起床了?再回去多睡一点,我不饿。"

"不,我都起床了,要睡也睡不着。"TT有些不满地撇嘴,"自己会做饭就嫌弃我做得不好吃了?"

BTT顿时失笑,知道TT这是关心他的身体,但现在的他真的不怎么饿。与其说肚子饿……这阵子的忙碌,他的身体某处是挺饿的。

"现在的我比较想要你用另一种方式喂饱我。"

拿起围裙的TT手上猛然一僵,肉眼可见的速度盯着空中某一点红了脸颊,BTT瞧得兴致盎然。"这阵子连用手弄出来的机会都没有——我积了好多啊TT——"BTT愉快地看着TT开始动摇的背影,通常只要再加油添醋一点,后者就会恼羞成怒,要他别得寸进尺。

但是TT反常地什么都没说,脸上的热度还是具象化为两朵红云挂在脸上。就在BTT唤出了一个单音时,TT转过头来,坚定道:"嗯,我跟你做。"

***

BTT没打算真的和TT做。

尽管他说的是实话,在工作期间忙得连腾出一只手给自己解决生理问题的时间都没有;尽管电影导演告诉他之后能给自己放个长假好好休整状态,可以不用四处再跑宣传,有大把大把的时间可以和TT厮混来补足他们之间的距离。

但是现在的TT只是因为他说了"很久没做"才答应的话,那只是变相强迫他做不想做的事情。他已经亏欠TT太多了。

BTT诱劝似的抱住TT,低声说,"还是去休息吧,TT。接下来我就开始放长假了,可以一起出去玩几天,上次旅游杂志上你说不错的露营地点很适合看星星,我们——"

"你以为只有你想做吗。"TT打断了BTT未完的句子,"我在家里看过你出现的所有节目,你很耀眼,足以凝聚所有星光的你一直都带着光与热,你可以一下子集中所有人的目光。在不同的场合使用不一样的面相待人处事,让人难以掌握你整个人,却又忍不住渴求你。你让多少人无法自拔的喜欢你,又让多少人、多少目光像我一样默默注视着你。"

"我可以不介意你夺走我的生活,可以纵容你沐浴在全世界的掌声中,但相对我只有一个要求。"TT圈住了BTT的后颈,狠狠地往自己的方向收紧了手臂,宝蓝色的透彻双眼迸出锐利的色彩。

BTT感觉自己被这样的眼神震慑,心跳不住地飞速加快起来。

"不论谁说我任性,我都要你的目光只能注视我。"

***

唇舌交缠的吐息氤氲,BTT有些欲擒故纵的意味,吮吸与啄吻交替着,TT咬住他的下唇,就像被逗得炸毛了的小猫。冬天的浴室很快就蒸起了朦胧水气,TT微颤的睫羽上凝结了晶莹的水珠,在BTT的视线里晃得让人抓心挠肝的痒。

他们家的浴室并不算小,但一个浴缸也就能容纳一个成年人的大小,逼仄的空间使两人的身体几乎只有水能插足其中。

BTT将TT的腿打开好让他坐在自己的腿上,柔糯的臀肉被两只温热的手掌握,揉弄时不经意地用手指戳刺着后方的穴口。TT下意识想逃离,但这么做又会刺激BTT身前已经火烫的硕物,后者舔过他秀颀的颈弯,顺着温热的水流插入了一根手指。

"呃……"

湿滑的肉壁很容易就能探入得更深,BTT能感觉自己的手指被收缩的肛口包覆着,"做这么多次了还是好紧呀,TT。"被搂住的人呜咽一声,被吊着胃口干也不是,不干也不是,每每要等到心焦地自主扭动身子,BTT才会干起正事。

侵犯着后穴的手指变化着角度,但TT的敏感点不深不浅,熟门熟路的BTT总是能精准抓住位置并反复利用那一点欺负人,TT仰起头试图吐出体内不断沉积的灼息,但满室的水蒸气并未让他好受,反而让"在浴室里做爱"的认知将脑袋烧得一塌糊涂。

BTT单手抱着TT站起身,关上了浴室里暧昧的昏黄光线,除了窗外的夜景闪烁着微光之外,空气彷佛一下子凝滞。

"……?"TT靠在BTT的身上,热度仍旧没有退去,后者对上他困惑的眼神,只在黑暗中轻吻他的嘴角。

二十楼以上的公寓有个好处,从这一层楼开始的浴室都拥有可以俯瞰城市夜景的两面大景观玻璃帷幕,隔着大马路是办公楼的巨型LED广告牌,所以不必担心从对面被看见些什么。

但挺困扰的大概是,能看见自己男朋友的脸被放大在对面的墙上,随意向外一瞧都会对上眼。

BTT低笑,将TT翻过来双手贴着玻璃,单手掐着他的腰让他挺起臀部面对自己。

"TT,好好让'我'看着你是怎么被操的吧。"

语毕,被手指和洗澡水扩张泡软了的蜜穴一下子被等待已久的肉刃给肆意侵入,溃不成军的大腿瞬间软了下去,没有BTT在身后扶住他的胯部,大概会不小心摔进水里。

挺动的速度很慢,过快的速度很容易让TT的体力消耗殆尽,因此BTT控制着自己进出的速度,一下撞得比一下更深,TT感觉自己的身体好像要被钉在前方的玻璃上。

冰凉的玻璃窗外是最近的名牌香水广告,画面中BTT天生上扬的眉眼直视前方,酒红的赤眸散发出无形的温度与气息,即便别开脸、闭上眼,也能感觉被那样炽烈的眼光注视着,是什么样的滋味。

BTT的欺身而上,贴近TT笔直的椎骨和纤瘦的后腰,一只手拉开后者的双腿搁在浴缸的边缘,另一只则扒拉开半边的臀肉以进入到最深处,粉嫩的肠肉"滋啾"地一声,羞耻的声音令TT一阵耳热。

太深了、太深了。

好像要被顶穿……

可以清晰的感觉到火烫的柱体楔在自己体内,将穴肉撑开到了极致,从形状到深度,霸道地夺走了混沌的感官所能接收的信息量。

感受到TT的精神与体力真的快要到了尽头,BTT让TT面朝自己坐下,脱力的TT卖力地张手环住他的颈项,"……全部给我。"BTT一咬牙,开始进行最后冲刺。

身旁的洗澡水已经凉得和身体温度差不多了,但是水花四溅中,感觉体温又被强行提升至另一个档次。热情是能烫伤人的——TT切实地用身体感受了一把。

但是从BTT鼓噪的心跳声中,他知道自己感到难耐的地方不是单方面的,在他忍不住时BTT一样会按捺不住。在真正的爱情里没有什么施与受,从来都是彼此拥有。

当他注视着BTT时,那个人已经牵住了他的手。

***

天光乍泄时,BTT已经重新放了热水将两人的身体都清理干净。BTT借着小星星的光亮拿出毛巾和风筒给TT弄干头发,一宿未眠的TT鼻息规律,安然地蜷缩在他的胸前,前所未有的温驯。

BTT放下毛巾风筒,撒娇一般在TT肩窝处轻蹭。TT舒适安稳的模样使他累积了好几天的疲劳都一扫而空,就像电池重新蓄满了电力,又能站在这个人面前,为他守候。

他想起自己曾自问的问题。

这样真的能让他感到"快乐"吗?

也不知是不是受了情绪感染,还是纯粹被蹭醒的,TT像抚摸自家大型犬的一般揉揉BTT的后脑。

"谢谢……"TT小声嘟哝,虽然看不见表情,却能够从心感受到话语中的笑意。

谢什么呢?

BTT还纳闷着,TT又接着道:"在遇见你以前我总是想着要自力更生,不需要什么人的陪伴,我自己就能做得很好,当然也有因为这样而让自己的人际关系变得很差。"

"就在那时候你出现了……像流星一样,强硬的闯进我的心里,打开我的宇宙。"TT说到一半,又感觉很肉麻似的把头埋在BTT身上。过了很久很久,久到BTT几乎以为他睡着了,才轻轻地启口。

"我的世界是你给我的,只要你能快乐的话,那我也……什么都好了。"他笑了一声,"这没有什么对不对等的问题,也没什么公不公平。本来就是我爱你比较多。"

所以不要再用那种亏欠我很多的模样,抱着弥补心理待在我的身边了。

你从没有欠我什么。

BTT清楚地倾听到了TT传递过来的话语,总觉得自己是完败了。TT不用借助什么特殊能力,就能明白他的惶惑,填补他即使拥有满满自信也无从填补的缺口。

未来前行的漫漫长路上,是谁陪着他注视着,并携手向前。

"嗯……总之你也早点睡……"

BTT笑着轻抚他方才吹干的头发,嗅闻他身上和自己不同的淡淡甜味。

"让我看着你睡。"

-FIN-

\- 小剧场 - 

小星星:°(°ˊДˋ°) °°(°ˊДˋ°) °°(°ˊДˋ°) °这算神马我们明明也是主角来着!! 

这次为什么戏份少得这么可怜!! 

BTT:這次的主角只有我和TT╰( ° ∇ ° )╯ 

小星星:你484拉仇恨!!! 我们的数量可是比较多哦!!! (╬ˋ 皿 ˊ )凸╬ʘдʘ)凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 

BTT:(≖_≖ )噢? 

小星星:Σ(°△°|||) ︴Σ(°△°|||) ︴Σ(°△°|||) ︴ 

BTT:(≖_≖ )忘记谁是你们的主人吗?要不要我帮你们想起来? 

小星星:不、不用了…… (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) (ಥ_ʖಥ) (ಢ_ಢ) 

(这个主人我们不要!! 求退换!! 有对象就抛弃我们,差评!!!)

-FIN-

终于填完这个了!!

这一篇好谜,剧情架构就是让BTT愧疚(???)

但难得以BTT的视角写个一篇,满足了满足了……

当然,我填了这个就代表筑巢我暂时(又)坑了,不过还能加上一点圣诞节成份我挺满意的w

圣诞快乐!


End file.
